This invention relates to hydrofoil devices for use with conventional outboard motors; more particularly, the invention relates to a pair of mirror-image outboard motor hydrofoils for attachment to the cavitation plate of a conventional outboard motor. The hydrofoils remain submerged directing water flow passage while in use. By directing water flow passage the hydrofoils enhance the lifting forces applied to the stern of a boat thereby improving the boat's ability to achieve a planar configuration with respect to the surface of a body of water.
Devices designed for stabilization and trimming of boats using inboard and outboard propulsion systems have been known in the art. Examples of prior art devices of this type include United States Patents by Seale et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,840; Bartlett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,847; Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,265; Happel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,644, and Poole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,195. The prior art attempts to direct water flow across the device in order to achieve the desired trimming and stabilization effects. Former devices do not employ the use of an upturned angle portion along the leading edge in conjunction with a downturned angle portion along the trailing edge in order to direct water flow. The prior art devices lacked efficiency in design and thereby did not maximize lifting forces to the stern of a boat during use, while simultaneously minimizing drag.